


Ficlet: Concertmaster!Sarah

by Principia



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: AU, Chuck AU, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Principia/pseuds/Principia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the art at the beginning of the ficlet, from an original post from yu-myun on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet: Concertmaster!Sarah

[victorianoir](http://victorianoir.tumblr.com/post/45916427485/principia-coh-au-sarah-walker-anyone-in):

> [principia-coh](http://principia-coh.tumblr.com/post/45916245682/au-sarah-walker-anyone-in-which-her-spying-is):
>
>> AU Sarah Walker, anyone?
>> 
>> _in which her spying is done in the guise of serving as a concertmaster for hire in orchestras around the world…_
> 
> I would love to read this. I would read it so hard.

_Ellie or Devon get given some tickets to a concert at Disney Hall, so they bring Chuck along with them, Sarah ends up being assigned Chuck as in the show, but when she turns up at the Buy More with her dead phone he recognizes her…_

**Chuck:**  Uh, that’s from, it’s from _Batman_.

**Sarah:**  More partial to the _score_ myself.

**Chuck:** *a little weirded out versus just hawkward* Ha ha.

**Morgan:**  Ah, hi, I’m, I’m, Morgan, and this is, uh, this is Chuck.

**Sarah:** *nods to both* Please tell me that wasn’t a warmup. They’re not making you guys sing on the half hour like that fudge place in Vegas?

**Chuck:**  Ha, ha, no. No, no, no. So, uh, how may I help you…

_Chuck looks at Sarah a little oddly — not Morgan’s flavor of continued ogling, but as if he’s trying to puzzle out who she is._

**Sarah:** *helpfully* Sarah. I’m here about this.

_She waggles the phone in her hand._

**Sarah:**  I let my service plan lapse while I was out of the country, so I need a new phone. Nothing too fancy. Just something sturdy that can make calls. Or… receive them.

**Chuck:** *clears throat* Actually, the Intellicell — *points to the phone that she’s still holding* — has a replaceable SIM card. May I?

_Chuck removes the battery door and pulls the battery, showing Sarah where the SIM card lives._

**Chuck:** See, right here. I could try to sell you a plan, but if you travel a lot you probably just want a prepaid SIM. Which we do carry —

_Morgan springs into action and scrambles away to fetchez la vache so Chuck doesn’t have to leave the desk. Or Sarah._

**Chuck:**  *after a moment’s awkward pause while they wait for Morgan* Do I _know_ you from somewhere?

_Which, naturally, makes the hairs on the back of Sarah’s neck stand on end. Has Bryce told Chuck all about her? Worse yet, has he seen her file?_

**Sarah:** Uhh…

**Morgan:** *as he returns with an armful of options, walking briskly* Pray _tell_. Come to think of it, you _do_ look a touch familiar…

_And now Chuck turns to look at Morgan like he’s crazy._

**Sarah:** *thinking fast* Oh, no, I’m not her. That woman from, um,  _Arrested Development_? I get that sometimes.

**Morgan:** Huh. *nods, shrugs, keeps staring amiably as he slides the various SIM packages onto the counter* So, not married then? *seems to start realizing he probably shouldn’t finish the followup thought even as he’s saying it* Or a, uh…

_Chuck swivels slowly on one foot to give Morgan a flat stare (think the “and I’d help her hide the corpse” look from **Vs. The Suitcase** ), because he knows exactly how that sentence was supposed to end. Fortunately, his customer **seems** to have been oblivious (she wasn’t). Morgan mutters something that might’ve been “sorry” under his breath._

_Chuck shakes his head and looks back to Sarah; it’s obvious **AD** was not what he was thinking of._

**Chuck:** Actually, I was just about to say… *and then he remembers* I saw you last night. At Disney Hall, with the Philharmonic. You were terrific.

**Morgan:** *under his breath, rolling his eyes* Oh, of _course_.

**Sarah:** *smiles quips back*  Wow, you geeks _are_  good. Most people can’t hear me with the whole orchestra playing.

_Chuck does a double-take at the reference. Morgan whoops lightly just as a frazzled-looking man with a camcorder in hand and a dejected-looking young ballerina-in-training come jogging up to the Nerd Herd desk._

**Frantic Dad:** Excuse me, excuse me, I have an emergency…


End file.
